MSN with Every1!
by luvingharrypotter
Summary: Bella, Jake, and the Cullens have some fun on MSN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight!! (but i wish i did)**_

_**A/N: I was laying on the couch like 2 a.m. watching t.v., on a sugar high, and this idea just came to me so i wrote it down. Enjoy!**_

_**Clumzyandinluv Bella**_

_**2sexi4myshirt Emmett**_

_**Emmettsgurl4eva Rosalie**_

_**Shopaholic408 Alice**_

_**InlovewithBella17 Edward**_

_**Aliceismine26 Jasper**_

_**2tall4myage16 Jacob**_

_**Clumzy has signed on**_

_**Inlove has signed on**_

_**Clumzy: Yo, Eddie-poo!! What's up?**_

_**Inlove: Uh... Hi Bella**_

_**Clumzy: No, i'm bella-poo!**_

_**Inlove: ok, how much sugar have u had?**_

_**Clumzy: not that much...**_

_**Inlove: Is emmett there?**_

_**Clumzy: Maybe...**_

_**Inlove: Did he give u sugar?**_

_**Clumzy: no... **_

_**Inlove: How much?**_

_**Clumzy: Just 10 snickers...**_

_**Inlove: 10 snickers?! What are you doing right now?**_

_**Clumzy: Talking 2 u and dancing around with my pants on my head! Wheeeeeee!!**_

_**Inlove: Bella! I'm coming over there right now! **_

_**Clumzy: should i put my pants on?**_

_**Inlove: Yes!!**_

_**Inlove has signed off**_

_**Clumzy: lonely, i am so lonely, lonely...**_

_**2tall has signed on**_

_**2tall: bella?**_

_**Clumzy: Jakey- poo! I'm not alone!**_

_**2tall: ok...**_

_**Clumzy: well, i was talking 2 eddie and he freaked out when i told him i was dancing around with my pants on my head so now he's comin over here...**_

_**2tall: Y were u dancing around with your pants on your head?**_

_**Clumzy: Emmett gave me candy and...**_

_**2tall: o i c. Sugar HiGh right?**_

_**Clumzy: Yep! i must look pretty funny cuz emmett's laffing pretty hard right now**_

_**2tall: man, i wish i could c that. It sounds hilarious**_

_**Clumzy: mayb u can. If i come over later...**_

_**2tall: how much sugar do i have 2 give u?**_

_**Clumzy: well, emmett gave me 10 snickers bars so...**_

_**2tall: 10 snickers bars comin right up!**_

_**Clumzy: Thanx Jake!**_

_**2tall: no problem. i really want 2 c this**_

_**Clumzy: U just want 2 see me embarrass myself huh**_

_**2tall: no...**_

_**Clumzy: ya u do.**_

_**2tall: so?**_

_**Clumzy: o well, i do that anyways. i'll c u l8r.**_

_**2tall: k is edward there yet?**_

_**Clumzy: No he's.. crap! He's here! I gtg. L8r!**_

_**2tall: k bye**_

_**Clumzy has signed off **_

_**2tall has signed off**_

_**A/N: Ok, so it's not the greatest thing in the world but it was a spur of the moment idea, so it probably shouldn't be that good, considering i wrote it 2 in the morning. Anyways, be nice (or try to) and review. I want 2 no what u thought (i think). Until next time, peace out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight!!**_

_**A/N: Another spur of the moment idea. Don't know why I have these.**_

_**2tall has signed on**_

_**Clumzy has signed on**_

_Clumzy: Good Morning Jake._

_2tall: Good Morning Bells. I didn't think you would be up yet._

_Clumzy:Y wouldn't I be up yet?_

_2tall: I thought u would have a sugar hang- over._

_Clumzy: I just have a HUGE headache._

_2tall: nice. that's what u get for eating 20 snickers yesterday._

_Clumzy: haha, u r so funny. well, i think i'm goin back 2 bed. What time is it anyways?_

_2tall: 7 a.m._

_Clumzy: wow, WAY 2 early 2 be up. K well nite, or morning, or something. Bye_

_**Clumzy has signed off**_

_**Inlove has signed on**_

_2tall: Good morning._

_Inlove: don't act innocent, wolf. I no u had Bella over yesterday. What did u do?_

_2tall: y edward, I don't no wut u mean._

_Inlove: Well, i went over 2 c bella, and she was asleep, due 2 a major headache. care 2 explain?_

_2tall: well, she did have a lot sugar yesterday..._

_Inlove: u gave her more sugar, didn't u?_

_2tall: only 10 more snickers..._

_Inlove: WHAT?! SHES NOT GONNA BE UP TIL LEAST NOON!!_

_2tall: Is that my problem?_

_Inlove: U CAUSED IT!! THAT'S WAY 2 MUCH SUGAR 4 HER!!_

_2tall: so?_

_**Inlove has changed name to CrazyBella+Sugar**_

_Crazy: Now shes gonna have a headache 4 days!!_

_2tall: she'll live._

_Crazy: Oh, I hate u!!_

_**Crazy has changed name 2 HitByTheLovebug**_

_HitBy: I'm gonna go try 2 wake Bella up. I swear, if u ever give her that much sugar again, you'll seriously regret it. Goodbye, filthy dog!_

_2tall: Goodbye, blood-sucking leech!!_

_**HitBy and 2tall have signed off**_

A/N: I no, this isn't that exciting, but I just write down what pops into my head. Now its time to click the review button, and tell me what you thought. Until then, hasta la vista!

he had me from hello


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight...

_Clumzy has signed on_

_2sexi has signed on_

_Hitby has signed on_

**Clumzy:Emmett, u r so dead!**

**2sexi: what did i do?**

**Clumzy: Edward, do u wanna eplain it to him or should i?**

**Hitby: I probably should. No offence to you, but u have quite a temper**

**Clumzy: I do not!! Ok, i do have a pretty bad 1**

**Hitby: Ya u do. Anyways, Emmett, can't you remember what you gave Bella to much of?**

**2sexi: uh... is this because I gave Bella to much sugar?**

**Clumzy: Yes!! I have a major headache thanxs 2 u.**

**2sexi: i'm sorry Bella. I didn't no that the sugar rush would give u a big headache. if i could give myself a headache, i would**

**Clumzy: I no some1 who can give you a headache.**

**2sexi: Who?**

**Clumzy: Well... you no him. he has golden eyes and bronze hair...**

**2sexi: NO. i am not letting Eddie give me a headache.**

**Hitby: its Edward.**

**2sexi: Whatever! It's all the same 2 me.**

**Clumzy: Well it isn't to me and Edward. Right Edward?**

**Hitby: Right.**

**2sexi: well. he hasn't cared about it before.**

**Clumzy: oh just shut up. we're off topic now. Edward, would u please go give Em a headache?**

**Hitby: how should i?**

**Clumzy: idk... punch him maybe?**

**2sexi: but when Edward punches me i get huge headaches... oh i c your point.**

**Clumzy: exactly. Edward go punch him.**

**Hitby: u got it babe.**

_Hitby has signed off_

**Clumzy: Emmett, you're going down!**

**2sexi: Bella, y do u want to hurt me?**

**Clumzy: uh-oh... he punches pretty hard huh**

**2sexi: Ya. Hurry and get here! He has to b stopped!**

**Clumzy: Lock all your doors and windows in your room until i get there!**

**2sexi: got it.**

**Clumzy: bye!**

**2sexi: Hurry!**

_Clumzy has signed off_

_2sexi has signed off_

_**A/N: Ya i no, not the greatest, but it seemed a little bit funny to me cuz it was out of character. Anyways, don't forget to press that button!**_


End file.
